


L'ultimo vecchio ponte

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Là dove in pieno giorno risplendono le stelle [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, davvero, no, non leggete che è meglio, tw: suicidio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tu lo sapevi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultimo vecchio ponte

**L'ultimo vecchio ponte**

 

 

Al Diogenes Club Mycroft è costretto a parlargli.

Sherlock è stato scaltro a calcolare il proprio attacco in corrispondenza della permanenza di Mycroft al club. In questo modo, suo fratello non può evitarlo. Ancora meglio, è forzato dalle regole del club a condurre Sherlock nella sala per gli ospiti, l'unica di tutta l'associazione dove sia permesso parlare e senza nemmeno alzare troppo la voce.

Sherlock non ha intenzione di gridare, ma desidera essere ascoltato. Che si tratti di parole o pugni o magari un colpo di pistola dritto in mezzo agli occhi.

Qualcuno una volta ha detto che è pericoloso dare la speranza ad un uomo per poi strappargliela brutalmente. Mycroft forse non ha idea di cosa possa succedere quando questo viene fatto a Sherlock.

O forse ha perfettamente idea, ed è questa consapevolezza a tingergli lo sguardo di una cautela che di norma non impiega nei confronti di Sherlock.

Questo, e il fatto che Sherlock è freddo e composto, con la sua espressione più immobile e le sopracciglia lievemente corrucciate, spinte fino a formare quella ruga dritta che vuol dire che sta progettando qualcosa di spaventoso. Spaventoso e definitivo.

“Sherlock,” inizia Mycroft e lascia cadere qualsiasi altra parola. Si affaccenda al carrello dei liquori, pur non desiderando nulla. Ovviamente sa già di cosa si tratta, come potrebbe non saperlo. E se anche non lo sapesse, basterebbe un solo sguardo alla faccia bianca di Sherlock, alla sua bocca esangue e quasi blu.

“Tu lo sapevi.”

Le parole di Sherlock sono lapidarie, perentorie. Mycroft se le aspettava proprio così, fino all'ultima sfumatura accusatrice, fin nel tono freddo e vuoto.

Da qualche parte nelle profondità complesse del suo cuore, prova una breve stretta dolorosa, un breve palpito di simpatia nel senso originale del termine.

“Sherlock...” ripete, pur sapendo che non potrà comprarsi molto tempo, forse neanche pochi secondi.

“Mycroft, rispondi. Tu lo sapevi.”

Sospira. Sospira e rilascia il respiro che ha trattenuto per mesi. Tutte quelle lunghe settimane in cui ha dovuto coordinare e sorvegliare, in cui ha dovuto infiltrarsi e parlare con _gente_ e imparare il Serbo e trovare la via giusta nel minor tempo possibile per andare a riacciuffare suo fratello da un sotterraneo sudicio in Serbia prima che gli venissero spappolate tutte le ossa.

Un piano perfetto con un esito perfetto. Che sia dannato se glielo dirà mai, ma Sherlock ha fatto quasi da solo un lavoro che nessuna organizzazione più o meno governativa, più o meno segreta è riuscita a fare in così poco tempo. È praticamente impossibile che qualcuno ci sia mai riuscito da solo, neanche con l'aiuto e i mezzi di Mycroft Holmes.

“Certo che lo sapevo, Sherlock, non essere stupido,” ribatte, con un tono che vorrebbe essere esasperato e superiore e che invece si strozza un po' su un'emozione che non gli è familiare.

È abituato a essere detestato da Sherlock, non ci fa neanche caso. Detestato e preso in giro e cercato in caso di bisogno. Va bene così, è sempre stato così tra loro due. Troppo simili e troppo soli per odiarsi in maniera definitiva, per alienarsi la riluttante ma necessaria compagnia dell'altro, e troppo diversi, troppo in competizione per essere veri complici, alleati piuttosto che nemici.

“Cosa avresti fatto te se l'avessi detto, Sherlock? Saresti andato avanti con il piano come previsto o ti saresti lasciato uccidere alla prima occasione?”

Mycroft non si vuole voltare, ma deve farlo.

Sa che incontrerà l'espressione più sprezzante e incattivita di Sherlock, il suo disprezzo più gelido e quindi tanto più bruciante, ma deve voltarsi lo stesso.

Ma sa anche che se non si volta adesso, se non affronta l'odio di suo fratello, probabilmente non avrà più la soddisfazione di ritenersi superiore a lui, né dovrà precipitarsi in suo soccorso, né dovrà sopportare i suoi assurdi sbalzi di umore, le sue ossessioni e le sue manie.

Vada per l'odio, talmente concentrato e acido da essere in grado di spellargli il viso con un solo sguardo freddo e privo di anima.

Ah, deve scegliere con attenzione le prossime parole.

Sherlock non gli risponderà e persino Mycroft Holmes ha bisogno di un appiglio, per quanto minimo, per sopportare i decenni di senso di colpa non del tutto immotivato che minacciano di assalirlo da un momento all'altro.

“Mi dispiace, Sherlock.”

In risposta ottiene soltanto una porta sbattuta, abbastanza da far scoppiare le coronarie ad un paio di membri anziani del Diogenes.

Si cala a sedere in poltrona con la sensazione di non essere più in grado di alzarsi, mai più, per nessun motivo.

Si copre il viso con le mani e contempla, per la prima volta negli ultimi trent'anni, la possibilità di piangere.

 

-

 

 


End file.
